Akira Kurusu
"Begone."-Akira to Dark Samus. Akira Kurusu, or Ren Amamiya, or Joker, is the Main Protagonist of the Sega ''owned game series ''Persona, as well as one of the DLC Characters playable in the Nintendo ''owned game series ''Super Smash Bros.. He is the leader of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts and possess a strong sense of justice. He strives to remove corruption from any and all who may be considered evil. Ironically, he actually mocks evil beings like the 7 Deadly Sins and Satan by using a Persona and attack with those names to kill an evil godlike wizard known as Yaldabaloth. Z Battles * [[Akira Kurusu vs Adam Taurus (Special)|'Akira Kurusu vs Adam Taurus (Special)']]' '(Completed) * [[Akira Kurusu vs Oliver Queen|'Akira Kurusu vs Oliver Queen']]' '(Completed) * Crossover RP (SuperCollab) Possible Opponents * Akame (Akame Ga Kill) * Bolt (2099:Zenith) * Damus Adapin (2099:Zenith) * Deathstroke (DC, CW) * Electric Striker (Fortnite) * Felix Chilling (Monstrous) * Girahim (The Legend of Zelda) * Giorno Giovanni (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) * Hargon (Dragon Quest Builders) * Kefka Palazzo (Final Fantasy) * Kryosis (2099:Zenith) * Lucifer Morningstar (DC Comics) * Max Iravin * MegaKirby (For those who believe in outerversal Akira) * Neron (DC, CW) * Omicron (Reaper) * Quintessa (Transformers) * Sephiroth (Final Fantasy) * Salem (RWBY) * Solf J. Kimblee (FullMetal Alchemist) * Travis Touchdown (Why not XD) * Unicron (Transformers) Bio Name: Depends on the continuity, but I prefer Akira Kurusu. Species: Human. Likes: Freedom, Justice, Friendship, Insulting enemies. Dislikes: Tyrants, True Evil, Injustice, Suffering. Allies: Morgana, Makoto, Haru, Ryugi, Ann, Yusuke (No not that one), Futaba. Enemies: Yaldabaloth, Komoshida, Shadows, Dark Samus, Ganondorf, Bowser. Powers and Abilities Superhuman Physicality and Senses. Energy Manipulation. Expert Strategist. Expert Marksman. Expert Brawler. Skilled with a Knife. Some limited form of Conceptual Manipulation. Can summon Personas to him at any time. Weapons Pistol Combat Knife. Grappling Hook. Personas There are twelve of these, but I'm focusing on his mains. Arsene: * Flight. * Peak Superhuman Attributes. * Enhanced Magic. * Claws. Sataneal: * Everything above. * Sinful Bullet. * Is far more powerful than Arsene. * Makes the user temporarily go insane. Attacks Eiagon/Eiha: * Drains life energy and SP. * Reverses healing factors. * Wears off after 10 seconds. * Lingers after first contact for 10 seconds. Bullet Storm: * Hard to dodge. * Fires three bullets at once from one gun. (Somehow) Sinful Bullet: * Killed Yaldabaloth in 1 hit. ** Yaldabaloth is more powerful than Nyx, who is equal to the Greek, Egyptian, Hindu and Norse Pantheons combined. All Out Attack: * Summons the other Phantom Thieves for his Final Smash. ** Instakill if the opponent has taken enough damage/lost enough stamina. *** One-shotted Dark Samus, Ganon and Bowser. Weaknesses Can only use his Personas for a limited time. Is still a normal human, albeit with heightened attributes, and thus requires the same sustenance and can die from the same things. Can be cocky at times. Relies on his Personas for battle. While he can function without them, it's only so long as he isn't fighting a demigod or a god. Tends to act overly dramatic when summoning and commanding Arsene, which can leave him open. He takes all the damage his Personas take, and vice versa. Attack Potency Multi-Universal+: Is 1/8 as powerful as Yaldabaloth, who is 3 times more powerful than Nyx, who is equal to four Pantheons full of gods. Feats Defeated Dark Samus, Ganon, Bowser, Galeem, Dharkon, Yaldabaloth, Komoshida, Goro Adechi, Caroline, Justine, Dark Pit, Sephiroth, and Wolf. (With help usually) Saved the universe from being destroyed/enslaved by Yaldabaloth. Is one of Sega's best protagonists. Defeats Bayonetta in his reveal as a DLC character. Faults Kicked out of multiple schools for false crimes he didn't commit. Incapacitated and nearly killed by Dark Samus and Sephiroth. Physically weaker than most of the Smash Roster. Has died in multiple alternate timelines. Trivia Akira Kurusu is the first DLC Character in Super Smash Bros Ultimate, where he is referred to by the Announcer as Joker. Akira has an Anime, Manga and Games. Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Video Game Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Soul Users Category:Gun Users Category:Knife Users Category:Gadget Users Category:Characters that died once Category:Characters with multiple Versions Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Japanese Characters Category:Sega Characters Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Team Leaders Category:Superhuman Characters Category:Characters with Heightened Senses Category:Persona Characters Category:Galactic / Universal / Multiversal Level Characters